1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording photographic data onto a film.
2. Description of Related Art
In a recent camera, a date upon which a photograph is taken is recorded on a picture.
In addition to such a date, photographic data of each picture, such as a shutter, a diaphragm value, a focal length, an exposure correcting value is sometimes needed to be recorded. A camera is not available in which such photographic data is automatically recorded on the film. Namely, such photographic data may be manually written in a separate notebook or the like for each picture by a photographer, which is, however troublesome. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the notebook on which necessary data is written is lost. Also, a photographer sometimes forgets to record the photographic data.
There are various concepts for recording the photographic data.
In a first concept, photographic data is recorded on each frame of a film, similarly to the recording of the data. However, in this method, many numerical figures of the photographic data or the like, which are recorded in the picture, spoil the picture, resulting in a decreased artistry.
In a second concept, to solve the problems of the first method, the photographic data is recorded on the portion of a film between the frames or in the vicinity of perforations of a film. In this method, the photographic data has no adverse influence on artistry, since the data does not substantially appear in the picture. However, in case of a reversal mount, (i.e., a slide) no one can see the photographic data.
In third concept, the photographic data is recorded or stored on a separate recording medium, such as an IC card and is reproduced by a reproducing device. However, in this method, a maintenance problem of the IC cards is raised. It is also possible to print out the stored photographic data to maintain the photographic data. However, there is no correlation of the photographic data and the film.